grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: Technical Difficulties
The second Chapter of the Campaign is called "Technical Difficulties". It is set in the Emerald Forest and has the player(s) continue to look into the malfunctioning security network, and finding evidence of people trying to capture Grimm. It contains 4 Artifacts. Encounters Numbers are taken from Single Player, Normal difficulty. Encounter 1 4 Boarbatusks Encounter 2: Old Gear Wave 1: '''9 Creeps '''Wave 2: '''9 Creeps '''Wave 3: '''8 Beowolves '''Wave 4: '''12 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf Encounter 3 '''Left Path: '''4 Beowolves, then 2 Alpha Creeps '''OR 8 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf Right Path: '4 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf '''OR '''4 Beowolves, then 4 Creeps, then 1 Alpha Beowolf Encounter 4: Security Control Center '''Wave 1: '''9 Creeps '''Wave 2: '''5 Creeps, then 4 Beowolves '''Wave 3: '''4 Beowolves, then 2 Alpha Creeps '''Wave 4: '''2 Boarbatusks, then 8 Creeps, then 1 Alpha Creep Transcript 'Port: 'Another area, another security network in need of repairs. Keep an eye out for any clues about who did this. We're all counting on you! ''Boarbatusk Cutscene 'Port: '''These are more dangerous than the Grimm you've fought before. When it sees you, it will spin before it charges. While it's spinning, dodge out of the way. It will be disoriented after it passes you. That's when you strike! ''Encounter 1 One of (that's being played): * '''Ruby: Helloo! Echo! * Weiss: That's a long way down. * Blake: It's beautiful. * Yang: I've always been more of the outdoorsy type. * Jaune: whistle Nice view! * Nora: That's a long way down! * Pyrrha: Wow, what a view! * Ren: All of the world… Before us… Port: 'Hmm, I know it's a stretch, but maybe you operate that mechanism to extend the bridge. '''Port: '''HA! It worked! And... seemed to attract some Grimm. Happy hunting! ''Encounter 2, waves 1, 2 and 3 One of (that's being played): * '''Ruby: Come on, come on, come on! * [[Weiss Schnee|W'eiss']]: Just a little longer! * Blake: Almost there. * Yang: JEEZ. Take your time, why don't'cha? * Jaune: grunt Ugh could this stupid draw bridge take ANY longer?! * Nora: I could keep this up forever! * Pyrrha: Hold tight! The bridge is almost here. * Ren: Keep stalling! We’ll cross soon enough. Encounter 2, wave 4 Encounter 3 'Port: '''Just as I thought: more sabotage from our friend with the symbol. But those cages... was someone trying to capture Grimm? Hrm... I don't like the looks of this. For now let's just focus on the objective. Defend that control center while I undo the damage. Get ready! ''Encounter 4, all waves '''Port: '''Good show, team! I've just received a report... Hm that's right, the symbol we've been seeing belongs to Merlot Industries, an old research and development corporation - far before your time. The company was crippled by the collapse of Mountain Glenn, where they lost their primary facility and chief staff members. They never recovered from that incident and eventually shut down. Which begs the question... why is their technology suddenly popping up in the Emerald Forest? Hrmmm, I've never been one for riddles and history - more a man of action if I do say so myself. But I think I know someone who can help... Onward! To VICTORY! Trivia * With some tricky platforming, it is entirely viable to get on both paths after the bridge extension regardless of which one RNG gave you, though there is no actual use for this. * You can also get out of bounds with some tricky platforming near the start of the level, right near the pillar on the right just outside of the cave you spawn in. From here, you can go decently far out of bounds. * If one manages to get out of bounds underneath the map near the area where player characters will comment on the view, you can only go so far out before you fall through the map, dying and falling into infinity. Gallery 20170224200914_1.jpg 20170224200939_1.jpg 20170224201030_1.jpg 20170224201155_1.jpg 20170224201223_1.jpg 20170224201605_1.jpg 20170224201610_1.jpg 20170224201736_1.jpg 20170224201750_1.jpg 20170224201845_1.jpg Category:Chapter